La banalité du mal
by princessenell
Summary: En compagnie des pensées et des souvenirs de Severus Snape pour réfléchir sur ce titre. rien de vraiment spécial à dire, venez lire, c'est sérieux et calme. Ne prends pas beaucoup de temps à lire


Résumé : En compagnie des pensées et des souvenirs de Severus Snape pour réfléchir sur ce titre. rien de vraiment spécial à dire, venez lire, c'est sérieux et calme. Ne prends pas beaucoup de temps à lire.

**La banalité du mal.**

Comme promis à la fin de ma précédente fic, voici un chapitre unique sur la « banalité du mal », cette fic m'a été inspiré sans le vouloir par ma prof d'ECJS qui est aussi une prof de philosophie.

Je suis sûre que ces deux mots vous disent beaucoup de choses, j'ai eu du mal à m »exprimer dans ce one-shot, et au final, j'ai quelque chose qui est très différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Mais il y a tout de même un récit qui tient debout ni trop long ni trop court d'après moi pour vous faire réfléchir sur notre monde d'aujourd'hui.

Bien entendu, je me sers de Severus Snape et de sa vie pour cette histoire. Je vous préviens d'avance qu'il y aura des passages, des souvenirs qui ne seront pas de son point de vue et d'autres qui le seront. Vous les remarquerez assez facilement normalement car quand c'est Snape qui parle, j'utilise le « je » et quand ce sont des souvenirs, il y a un narrateur.

Voilà tout, bonne lecture, dites-moi au final de votre lecture si j'ai bien fait d'écrire ou pas ou sinon ne dites rien si vous n'avez pas envie.

En tout cas, mon but était de vous montrer que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture du tout. De plus, je suis du genre à aimer ces sujets compliqués que pas grand monde aime à discuter dessus, donc s'il y a des volontaires pour des speechs à n'en pas finir, venez me trouver, ça m'intéresse.

Je tiens à préciser aussi tant que j'y pense que cette histoire est sérieuse ! A vous de la respecter !

Bonne lecture !

Mais qu'est-ce ? Me direz-vous. Et je vous répondrais ceci : la plus simple des façons de briser quelqu'un. Et je rajouterais : le pire, c'est que toute personne possède en soi cette méthode et l'utilise à tout bout de champ en le sachant ou non.

Alors, laissez-moi vous exposer un exemple argumenté qui je l'espère vous fera réfléchir à ce deux mots « banal »/« mal » tellement opposés mais si faciles à réunir.

Cet exemple se compose de plusieurs de mes souvenirs. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais sachez que ce que vous lisez en ce moment est très précieux. Pour cela, je vous prierai de bien vouloir lire soigneusement les lignes qui vont suivre et les garder précautionneusement.

Mon nom est Severus Snape, peut-être me connaissez-vous, peut-être pas ; je ne sais lequel de ces deux faits est le mieux. En tout cas, si ces parchemins sont entre vos mains, il y a de fortes probabilités que je soit mort « enfin » pensais-je à ce moment, vous me comprendrez au point final.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur cette entrée en matière et je me dévoile maintenant à vous, parfait inconnu ou non. Voici donc mes souvenirs comme vous les verrez dans une pensine. Je répète que ceci a pour but de faire réfléchir sur la « banalité du mal ». Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire pour ne rien dire.

**10ères années de ma vie**

La femme s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui était assis dans le canapé. Elle s'avança presque peureusement et s'arrêta face à lui.

« -Que veux-tu femme ?!

-Tobias, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

-Dépêches-toi alors, je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

-Je suis enceinte, j'attends un bébé…

-Tu es sûre qu'il est de moi au moins, se moqua le dit Tobias.

-Bien entendu ! Jamais je n'aurais osé….

-Encore heureux, tu ne serais déjà plus là sinon ! Si ce gosse est une fille, tu la laisseras. Par contre si c'est un petit gars, j'attends de toi que tu lui apprennes vites les règles. Il n'a pas intérêt à nous coûter cher aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'économiser pour un gosse non voulu ! »

Juste pour vous dire que cela n'a pas été toujours comme cela. Ma mère Eileen Prince aimait mon père Moldu Tobias Snape qui lui rendait affectueusement tout cet amour. Cependant, le jour où l'argent commençait à manquer, mon père s'est mis à boire et tout a basculé.

Et donc pour poursuivre, j'était un garçon, j'avais donc le droit à la vie selon mon père. Toutefois, il aurait mieux fallu que je naisse fille.

« -Fais-le taire ! Je n'entends pas la télévision.

-Mais Tobias, il a faim, il n'a presque rien mangé.

-Je me fous qu'il ait faim ! Fais-le taire ou c'est moi qui le fais. »

Eileen s'empressa alors de calmer le petit du mieux qu'elle pu. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle craignait pour son enfant, il était trop petit et trop maigre pour ses 1 ans. Mais elle avait eu de la chance, il était d'un calme effrayant, il ne pleurait presque jamais sauf pour une raison valable. Et la faim en était une !

Je n'avais qu'un an et je manquais déjà de tendresse. Ma mère n'en pouvait plus, elle résistait contre sa détresse rien que pour moi. A un an, je le sentais, voilà pourquoi j'étais si calme.

« -Père ? Articula une petite voix.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi !

-Mais comment dois-je le faire alors ?

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole alors, ça me fera des vacances ! Après tout, je ne t'ai pas voulu. Tu nous cause des ennuis d'argent avec tes vêtements et la nourriture, tu as de la chance que j'eus été assez clément à ta naissance pour te laisser vivre. Alors laisse-moi en paix et va travailler un peu, ça te fera les muscles, regardes-toi, tu es tout chétif, tu ne vaux rien ! »

Le petit garçon s'en alla vers sa mère qui avait assisté à toute la scène et qui n'était pas intervenue et qui ne faisait rien actuellement pour consoler son enfant âgé d'à peine cinq ans.

Elle avait les yeux vides de toutes émotions. Non pas qu'elle les cachaient, mais elle ne ressentait rien. Pour elle, son petit Severus était assez grand maintenant pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille et qu'il devait l'assumer malgré tout sans se plaindre/

Alors elle le poussa doucement mais fermement cers la porte d'entrée et le garçon comprit qu'il ne devait pas rentrer sans au moins un peu d'argent dans sa poche.

La plupart des enfants qui auraient été à ma place auraient fui ou alors se seraient fait remarquer ou au pire auraient craqué et seraient morts de faim/

Mais pas moi.

Tout comme ma mère avait sacrifié ses sentiments pour moi, j'avais sacrifié min enfance pour elle.

Si j'étais parti de la maison, elle serait morte. Alors je suis resté et j'ai trouvé quelques petits boulots qui permettaient à mon père ne pas crier sur ma mère mais sur moi.

Cet argent lui permettait de boire et encore et encore et il commença à me frapper pas trop gravement non plus car il avait besoin de moi car je ne ramenais jamais assez d'argent.

Plus on boit, plus on a soif ; alors je me débrouillais pour avoir toujours plus de monnaie à lui donner quels que soient les moyens que je pouvais utiliser.

J'aurai pu leur en vouloir :à lui pour ne pas savoir s'arrêter et à elle pour ne pas me protéger. J'aurais pu devenir comme lui ou comme elle, finir par renoncer à la vie. Mais non, cette situation familiale m'a permis de comprendre la vraie vie, j'étais né ainsi et je le méritais.

Ce fut ma devise « je le méritais ».

Cette devise m'a permis de tenir jusqu'à mes onze ans, après je n'ai plus compris qu'une chose : j'étais mauvais.

Je me suis mis à analyser ce qui m'arrivait d'un point de vue extérieur comme si ce n'était pas moi qu'on humiliait, qu'on tabassait, qu'on insultait, qu'on se moquait…

Ces quelques souvenirs ci-dessous vont expliquer mes mots :

« -Maman, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard !

-Tant mieux, comme cela tu nous ficheras la paix et je ne te verrai plus faire ces trucs bizarres qui font de toi un monstre ! » Répondit le père du jeune garçon.

Ah oui, car j'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'en bon Moldu de son genre, mon père détestait la magie.

Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivais très facilement et très tôt à la contrôler, comme un don. Le seul que j'ai pu avoir…il y a aussi peut-être celui que j'ai en fermant mon esprit à tout moment d'une seule pensée. C'est très rare à mon âge, j'en suis conscient. Mais cela est peut-être du au fait que je n'ai rien d'un enfant.

Voyez donc mon arrivée à Poudlard. Là où je croyais pouvoir enfin m'épanouir, j'allais me refermer encore plus sur moi-même si cela est du domaine du possible. En effet, j'avais décidé de ne rien montrer de mes sentiments, de ne faire confiance à personne. Juste d'être aimable et social comme il le fallait pour ne pas me causer des ennuis, et approfondir mes connaissances.

Mais quarte personnes en ont décidé autrement…

A l'arrivée du train à Poudlard, un groupe de quatre enfants, qui s'étaient rencontrés lors du voyage, descendirent rapidement pour éviter la bousculade.

Seulement à onze ans, on fait des choses « marrantes » à notre âge, et pour eux ces choses marrantes étaient d'aller embêter cet enfant seul là-bas qui suivait le groupe sans se faire remarquer.

« -Eh Sirius, regarde le petit là-bas.

-Oui je le vois James, il a l'air bien seul.

-Et si on allait le voir, proposa Peter.

-Mais vous n'allez pas l'ennuyer hein ? » Demanda Remus.

Il reçu trois regards qui lui prouvèrent qu'il avait vu juste.

« -Mais on ne le connaît même pas , tenta-t-il.

-Ecoutes Remus, regarde tous les enfants qui sont arrivés ici, ils sont tous heureux…

-Sauf lui, compléta Sirius. Il doit être louche ce type. Alors si on l'embête, ce ne sera que justice. »

Mon seul tort était donc de ne pas être heureux. Je n'y pouvais rien mais eux, ils s'en moquaient. Voilà alors quelques exemples de ce qui m'arriva les sept années qui suivirent mon arrivée non heureuse.

Un enfant seul…

Un enfant trempé. Des rires.

Un enfant par terre. Des rires, toujours les mêmes.

Un enfant qui pleure. Des rires, mais trois plus présents que jamais.

Un enfant terrorisé. Un hurlement de loup-garou.

Un enfant transparent. Personne pour l'aider.

Un enfant marqué. Un rire sauvage signé Lord Voldemort.

Pour la suite, il n'y a pas grand chose à marquer. Je fus pris comme directeur de la maison Serpentard et maître des potions par un directeur qui disait avoir confiance en moi alors qu'il n'avais jamais rien fait pendant ma scolarité pour m'aider à me relever.

Je fus son espion pendant tout le reste de ma vie sans espoir de renouveau.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'avenir, voilà pourquoi je le suivais.

J'avais choisi Voldemort lors de ma septième année seulement parce qu'il a été plus rapide que Dumbledore.

Finalement, ma vie se résume à des maîtres plus différents les uns que les autres :

-mon père

-nombre de mes employeurs lors de mes quêtes d'argent

-les maraudeurs

-Tom Jedusor

-Albus Dumbledore

-Harry Potter qui sans le savoir était maître de ma vie. J'avais une dette de vie et une promesse à respecter.

-et enfin la Mort qui m'a accueilli difficilement, il a fallu que j'atteigne la cinquantaine avant de pouvoir la rencontrer. Comme quoi, j'aurai mieux fait de naître fille…

Ces quelques lignes sont le résumé le plus global et le plus court que je peux faire sur ma vie. Si j'avais voulu écrire mes mémoires, je l'aurais fait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce que j'ai écrit sur moi n'est qu'un exemple pour vous faire comprendre ce qu'était la banalité du mal.

Présente autour et en vous, vous ne la remarquez pas. Mais les personnes qui se sont trouvés, qui se trouvent et qui se trouveront dans une vie similaire à la mienne la verront et essaieront de vous la montrer. Et vous en rirez, et peut-être qu'à leur mort ou qui sait à la votre, vous y réfléchirez.

C'est ce que j'espère en tout cas pour ma part.

Je vais juste finir par deux définitions :

**Banal **: dépourvu d'originalité ; commun ; ordinaire

**Mal **: contraire au bien ; est susceptible de nuire, de faire souffrir, de peiner

Mais aussi, le mal, c'est contraire à la morale. De là vient tout le problème, chacun à sa propre morale, sans quoi, la banalité du mal n'existerait pas, ces lignes non plus et moi encore moins !

Un conseil avant de jeter ces pages au vent :

Réfléchissez toujours à ce que vous ressentiriez si on vous rendait ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ou à dire à quelqu'un !

J'ai toujours eu une dent contre la politique mais : « Ne faites pas à autrui ce que vous en voudriez pas qu'il vous fasse. »

On se voit en enfer si vous êtes comme moi et on pourra alors discuter de la bêtise humaine.

**Severus Snape, né garçon, sept années d'études Poudlard, maître des potions à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, marqué comme mangemort par Lord Voldemort, marqué comme membre de l'Ordre en tant qu'espion par Albus Dumbledore, tué par Nagini.**

**Ne manque à personne et personne ne lui manque.**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter après ça. Juste merci à ceux qui ont lu et à bientôt.


End file.
